


Personal Circle of Hell

by NyxWordsmith



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Chronic Pain, Discrimination, Erratic Breathing, Exhaustion, Fear, Food mention, M/M, Magical Mind Manipulation, Mention to a History of Sexual Abuse/Assault, Multi, Other, Pain, Poor Sleep Management, Swearing, Theft, demon character, dystopian themes, sex mention, suggestive scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxWordsmith/pseuds/NyxWordsmith
Summary: The world has changed significantly since Logan was last walking among human and Other kind. And he can't quite understand why such lesser creatures like humans are the ones calling the shots. It takes a chance encounter with a fae to help start putting some of the pieces together, and figure out why exactly he was awake NOW of all times.





	1. A Demon Awakens and a Deal is Struck

The sky overhead was cast in a dim, dreary grey, thunder rolling somewhere in the distance. The streets were unusually quiet, also cast in an oily, murky grey-brown, as though dust and dirt had collected on every surface and no one had ever bothered to try and wash it off.

Rain was yet to start falling, but the metallic scent in the air indicated that it was coming, ozone crackling as lightning cracked somewhere close by.

Boots clicked over the cold, stained pavement, steps of purpose echoing down the near silent street as the tall, thin figure marched down the empty street. A dark, heavy overcoat was pulled tightly around his shoulders, the long tail of his coat dipping at his knees as he kept a hood pulled over his head, obscuring half his face as he stalked down the street.

Long, dark hair fell into the strangers eyes as they moved quickly, shielded against the wind as it grew and whipped at the tails of his overcoat. The world around him even smelt different than he last recalled, more fear and anger and resentment in the air.

He licked his lips as he strode along the empty pathway, searching the streets for any signs of life. He could taste the resentment on his tongue, the faint flickers of non-human life on the breeze and he couldn’t help the small smile that pulled onto his face then.

Resentment was one of his favourites.

He ducked quickly across the street, spotting someone in a dark hoodie wandering slowly toward him. Dark purple patches held on with white stitching contrasted the dreary grey-brown of the world but the target was in sight.

It didn’t take long for him to close the distance between them, stopping by their side and the stranger faltered as he did, “What year is it?”

Magic interlaced his words, filling the air with the sweet scent of jasmine, the stranger’s bright eyes going hazy and vacant. There was a pause as he let the magic seep into the stranger’s mind, eyes hollow as they watched his target, swaying slightly as his nonhuman blood fought his magic and eventually conceded.

It had no choice. He was far older and stronger than this poor werewolf would ever be.

“2098.” The man whispered, eyelids drooping as he fought off the spell as best he could.

“Who is in power?”

“A human. Delra.”

He wrinkled his nose, “Humans in power are never a good thing.” he growled quietly to himself, pushing his glasses up his nose beneath the hood, “What is the most efficient way to gather information?”

“A phone.” the stranger answered, “Here.” he picked his up from out of his pocket and he regarded it for a moment.

“I do not require yours.” the stranger tucked it back into his pocket with a slow nod. Lights were starting to shine in his eyes. No matter, he would have all his questions answered soon enough, “Where am I now and where should I go to acquire one?”

“The slums of NewHaven.” he answered quietly, swaying as he regarded the stranger. His eyes were clearing quickly and he winced. NewHaven had been nice once. Such a pity. “You will want to get into the Shopping District.” the stranger gave him some directions.

“Very well.” he turned and shrugged his jacket closer, “You have been of use to me.” he pressed a finger to the stranger’s forehead, a small dark blue sigil glowing on his skin before fading away, “In case you require assistance in the future.” he continued coldly, “Not that you will remember me.”

A few paces away, he heard the stranger snort softly, but whatever words of surprise he had were cut short. There was nothing to remember or be alarmed about.

It was easy enough to forget the man he’d stopped and charmed, like so many others he had in the past, making his way out of what had been NewHaven and into the Shopping District.

The world was not much lighter here, but colour splashed garishly against the same grey-brown, and he scowled up at the various colours. He found a store with various phones in the window, wandering in and pushing his hood back as he did so. Pale, alabaster skin contrasted his black hair as it fell haphazardly into his glasses, forcing him to sweep it back as his ice blue eyes slowly scanned the store.

It wasn’t exactly  _ extravagant _ but it was at least clean and the employees may have looked bored and dead inside, but at least they were trying to  _ look _ busy. Although, even from his first glance, he knew the one behind the counter had been scrubbing that one spot for ten minutes.

As he stepped in, his boot clicked on cheap linoleum, earning curious glances from both of the employees. He kept his gaze averted as the employees shared a silent conversation, willing the other to go approach him, before finally one of them did, rounding the counter and standing to his side, “How may I help you today, sir?” they sounded bored and tired, and maybe a little frightened. But what was new about that?

“I require a phone.” he answered simply, “Unfortunately I know nothing about them and require all the information I can gather now.” once more, the sweet smell of jasmine filled the store and he looked to both employees, “Starting with how they function, if you please.”

It took almost an hour to fully grasp how phones actually functioned, let alone interact with one. And signing up for a ‘contract’ with the company was harrowing in and of itself. It was certainly an interesting way to learn that the nonhumans such as himself were automatically second-class citizens.

No matter. He could play the part of a human if he so required.

The employee typed onto a computer and he observed it idly as they worked away. It was fascinating, how far technology had seemingly come in the last few decades.

“What name am I putting this under, sir?”

He hummed to himself, a familiar face flashing in his mind, “Logan. Logan Twain.” he answered, knowing full well he wasn’t giving out his true name.

He would  _ never _ do that again.

The employee continued typing, filling out Logan’s information and he smirked as he took the new device in his hands, looking over the thin sleek lines.

The only thing accurate on that contract was his false name and the phone number of  _ this _ phone. Hell, he wasn’t even sure they were ever going to get paid. The employee offered some paper to Logan, “The details of your contract, sir. I wouldn’t normally offer, but I hope it may help you.”

Logan took the paper, tucking it into the pocket in his jacket, “Thank you. I will be sure to look over this when I have free time. Tell me, where may I find a bank?”

 

* * *

Logan smirked to himself and he slowly scanned the pavillion before him. The small device in his pocket had informed him of all he needed to know of this world. It’s odd intricacies, the hierarchy and most importantly, it’s flaws. It’s loopholes. The easiest way for him to exploit the system.

And apparently, all that was required was to be a four-hundred-year old demon.

He smirked to himself as he made his way through the pavillion, voices of humans filling his ears. The contrast between the non-human slum and the human suburb was so vast, he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it all. He already knew how the system worked, it was another thing to see it so obviously laid out before him.

“Hey!”

Logan’s head snapped to the sound and he scowled at the sight before him. Another nonhuman stumbled back from a woman, phone protectively held to his chest and Logan saw the telltale shimmer of a glamour over his back.

“Why did you bump into me?!” the human woman screeched and Logan’s feet carried him to the altercation, without much thought. Iridescent scales peeked out from under flaking make-up, catching some kind of light as Logan approached.

Fae.

“Were you trying to steal my purse?!” her voice was getting louder by the moment and the fae was scowling behind his shades, hand slipping his phone into his pocket, “Oh my god, get away from me-!”

“Oh come off it.” the fae retorted, sensing Logan’s approach and tensing, “I bumped you texting, boo, it ain’t nothing to freak out about-”

The woman looked to Logan, “Oh my god, help me, he has a weapon and he tried to-”

Logan sneered at her, snatching the fae’s wrist, “I am well aware of what transpired.” he let the magic dance off his tongue, and the fae jerked, protesting Logan’s hold as the woman’s eyes went vacant, “Do not speak of it.”

The fae stopped struggling a moment, staring at the woman, “Hey, yo, like this is cool and all, but can you-”

He yelped as Logan dragged him away from the woman, not entirely sure  _ why _ he was helping but feeling  _ compelled _ to. It was familiar maybe. He wasn’t sure.

“Hey! Let go of me!”

Logan noticed the contrast immediately. The pavillion seemed more than happy to stare and gawk at the  _ human  _ woman in need, but for the fae? None. Not even a hesitant glance in their direction.

“Hey!” the fae tugged harshly at their wrist, “Let  _ go _ !”

Logan dragged him into a darkened alley, throwing him against his back on the wall and watching him arch, “I’m well aware of what you are.” Logan leaned close to the fae’s face, catching his reflection in the fae’s shades, “I’m well aware you’re innocent.” he added in a low growl, catching the fae’s eyes over his shades. Pale violet irises surrounded by dark, inky blackness with no pupils. Explained the shades, “I am also in need of some help, so unless you would like witnesses to send you to jail over nothing, you’ll come with me.”

The fae narrowed his eyes, scowling, trying to pull his wrist from Logan’s hold, “You think I wouldn’t prefer prison over whatever you have planned, honey?” he scoffed, “And you  _ really _ think I haven’t been on false charges before?” Logan raised an eyebrow as the fae sneered, “I ain’t owe you shit-”

“No, you don’t.” he growled, “But I  _ can _ protect you.”

The fae scowled as he heard sirens in the distance.

“You have five seconds to-”

“Fine!” he barked, “Fine, but can you, like, relax on my wrist? Fuck.” Logan relaxed his hand and the fae relaxed with a huff, “Your grip alone is terrifying, demon.”

Logan’s eyebrow fell and he scowled.

“Relax, relax, demon boy, it’s just cause of my eyes, alright?” he rolled his eyes, “Nobody else has a clue.”

Logan narrowed his eyes, “Very well,” he pulled the fae off the wall and out the alley, ignoring their cries as they stumbled along behind, “You will show me to shelter.”

“Shelter?” the fae asked incredulously, “You don’t have a home?”

Logan threw the fae back against the wall, the fae wincing with a sharp cry when their glamoured wings hit the brick, “I only awoke twelve hours ago and I have already used so much of my ability that I have little to no patience.” he growled, eyes flashing and the fae scowled up at him, “Can you or can you not-”

“Whoa easy, demon dick, I can show you a place.” he snarled, trying to push off the wall, “But someone as nicely dressed as you ain’t gonna like it.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “So long as I can sleep, I can find my own means tomorrow.”

The fae glared up at him, clearly trying to measure Logan before sighing and rolling their eyes, “Alright, fine.” he twisted his wrist, “But let go first.”

“Why? It is not considered suspicious-”

The fae huffed, “I’m well  _ aware _ of that, demon dick, but it  _ hurts _ , alright?” Logan blinked at him, and the fae rolled his eyes, “My wrist. It hurts. Because your grip is a fucking vice.” he snarled, “So let go, and I’ll take you where you want to go.”

“And if you try and run?”

The fae rolled his eye with a loud, long groan, “You’re a fucking  _ demon _ .” he hissed, “You’re infinitely faster and stronger than me, even if my wings weren’t glamoured.” he snapped, “So let go, and I’ll take you.”

Logan straightened and released the fae’s wrist, “Very well. That is sound reasoning.” he frowned, “Why do you say demon as though it is uncommon?”

The fae pulled his hand to his chest, massaging his wrist, “Because they’re fuckin’ rare?” he retorted, pushing off the wall and Logan moved to let him pass, “I’m surprised you haven’t heard of The Cull yet.”

Logan followed the fae closely, “Cull?” he inquired, “Inform me.”

The fae rolled his eyes, pulling his phone out and pushing his shades up to cover his eyes. “I’m not a computer.”

Logan huffed, tugging at the tip of the fae’s wing. He yelped, pulling them closer with a scowl up at Logan, “I do not want to manipulate your mind, fae, but I will if I have to.”

“Alright, fuck.” he texted someone and tucked the phone back away, “It was a good like, fifty years ago or something. Some human douchebag took power and ordered non-humans culled.” he crossed his arms, “I wasn’t even around when it happened, I was overseas visiting fam. When I came back, they screened me and took my fucking passport, so I can’t leave.” he huffed, “Found out most other fae, demons and angels were killed or screened like I was.”

Logan nodded along, following the fae through the slowly emptying streets, “And why were you screened?”

“Because if I fuck up often enough they’ll put me in a compound where I can do hard labour for them without pay. That’s the whole purpose of screening.” he spat onto the pavement, “See who to keep an eye on. Who to harass.” Logan opened his mouth, “If you say that’s hardly fair, I’ll punch you.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “The fact of the matter stands, but my question actually had nothing to do with that.” The fae narrowed his eyes, “I was actually curious as to why we were letting inferior beings tell us what to do.”

The fae huffed, “I’ve asked that question for years.” he crossed his arms, “Fact is, anyone too strong or a threat, they throw into a compound from birth. Brainwash them til they don’t know any better.” Logan scowled, “Anyone who gets stronger as they get older? Harass them til they break some stupid non-human-only law and get throw into a compound.”

“And what’s jail?”

“For minor offences.” the fae shrugged, “Being rude, petty theft, that kinda shit.”

“So, you definitely would have gone to jail for bumping into that woman.”

“Yup.” he popped the ‘P’.

“You seem surprisingly at ease with that.”

The fae rolled his eyes, “Look, they’re gonna get me in a compound, one way or another.” he snarled, shoulders rising, “May as well have fun before I get there.”

Logan frowned down at the shorter fae. Resentment was one thing, resignation and despondency was another. They weren’t appealing tastes to him, after all.

It appeared that maybe he had woken at a good time after all. But what  _ was _ it about this fae that had caught his attention so strongly?

He had been tugged to Other and humans like this in the past, but only to fulfil some need of his own. It felt that this time, he was fulfilling a need of his, instead.

The fae turned toward an old, brown duplex, climbing up the stairs with Logan in tow, stepping over a loose brick on the stairs.

“Yeah, it’s a shithole, I know.” he answered, “But when you can’t get a job, it’s the best you can do without being outright homeless.” the fae pulled out a key and turned the lock, ignoring Logan’s confused frown, “I’m just lucky I live alone right now.”

Logan followed the fae into the home and locked the door behind him. The grey-brown seemed to permeate everything that wasn’t  _ human _ . Everything was stained in it but Logan grimaced at the state of the single room apartment.

The walls were mouldy and crumbling, the framework visible in patches as water stained the ceiling and the room smelt of mildew.

“Yeah, I know, it’s gross.” the fae pushed at a dish and it vanished into the air, “Like I said, best I can do.” he huffed and stood near his single mattress on the floor, the sheets torn and blanket clearly far too thin to keep him warm.

“It will do for the time being.” Logan answered, pulling out his phone, “First, I ask that you help me find a new home.” he flicked open the browser, “I am yet to find a reliable search engine-”

The fae entered a URL, “There, use that one. I’m getting changed.”

Logan scrolled through the site’s offerings before movement caught his eye and he raised his head to the fae. He was trying to remove his shirt, pale skin showing beneath the fabric and sharp ridges and valleys showed from beneath his skin.

Not only was the fae nearly freezing to death in an apartment like this, but when was the last time he’d eaten?

Logan put his phone down, stepping silently behind the fae, who only stiffened when Logan leant down to his ear, invisible feathery touches dancing over his skin, “Need help with that?” he purred softly and the fae shivered.

“No, back off-”

“You’ve been struggling a while.” Logan purred into his ear, feeling the fae shiver and pause his movements. Logan’s hands gently pushed the fae’s away, resting on his hips, “You could have just asked.”

“I’ve never asked for help and I’m not asking now.”

Logan smirked at the snippy remark. Maybe there was something to this fae that had sparked his interest. He still couldn’t quite name it, but he had a fire inside him Logan found he quite liked.

“No, you’re not.” Logan responded, sliding his hands up the fae’s side’s, feeling his sharp bones and slight frame as the shirt slid up with his hands, “And neither am I.”

The fae grumbled, pushing ineffectively at the shirt to go back down, “I ain’t no whore, man-”

Logan laughed softly, a dark sound, and the fae froze, “No, you’re not.” he answered, feeling every dip and rise of the fae’s ribs, “But glamoured wings must make these hard to remove, yes?”

“I mean, yeah, you’re not wrong but-”

“No, buts.” Logan answered, one hand sliding around to the fae’s chest and feeling his breath hitch as he gracefully pulled the collar over the fae’s head, “How long have they been glamoured?” Logan’s eyes caught on the shiny iridescent scales on the side of the fae’s face, curling over his high cheekbones to his eyebrows, like too much highlighter or eyeshadow. Tiny little scales, so small Logan could only make out their individual shapes this close.

The fae shivered, “Uh, about a year.” he whispered, wincing to himself, “But that’s none of your business!”

Logan chuckled, pulling the shirt back, but keeping his hand splayed over the fae’s chest. He could feel the fae breathing quickly, and saw the way his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed hard.

“They can’t be in good shape, if you pretend they don’t exist.” Logan purred softly, “Is  _ that _ why you didn’t run, little fae?” the fae shivered and his breath hitched as Logan slipped the shirt carefully from one of the fae’s arms, “Because you can’t fly?”

The fae’s head dropped forward suddenly, and Logan blinked as he felt tension flood from the fae. He felt the fae’s wings slowly droop to the floor and Logan frowned as the glamour shattered around them, revealing feathery, dark wings that were torn and burned.

Logan’s hand pulled the fae against his chest when he saw the brand on one of the feathery appendages, “They branded you.” he half-growled, half-whispered.

The fae nodded, “For someone who’s pretty new to this world, you seem to know a lot.”

“I have access to the internet.” he answered, smoothly pulling the shirt off and discarding it. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the brand, “Part of the screening?”

The fae shook his head, “Nope. A mark I’ve been to jail.” he raised his wings to reveal two more on his back, “One more and I’m shipped to a compound.”

His voice was low and melancholy, more of the resignation filling the air between them and making Logan wrinkle his nose. He hated the taste of resignation, “I won’t allow that.” he growled and the fae jerked.

“What? Why?” the fae asked, voice a little higher than he’d obviously intended, “What the fuck do you care, demon dick?”

Logan was familiar to the taste of fear, especially when it was accompanied with defensive comments like  _ that _ , “I’ve found I quite enjoy your company, little fae.” he felt the fae shiver as Logan pressed him more tightly to his chest, tapping a slight rhythm on the fae’s own pale chest, “And as I am more capable of maintaining a ‘human-like’ glamour...I would be more than willing to accomodate you.”

“I will  _ not _ be anyone’s servant.”

Logan smirked and leaned close to the fae’s ear, “Even if it means staying here? Alone? Destined for the compound?” he asked in a low whisper, verging on a growl, “I can’t influence you now, so I shan’t try, but I’d like to think you’re at least reasonable, little fae.” the fae shivered again, “And avoiding the compounds would be a  _ reasonable _ thing to do, don’t you think?”

The fae’s jaw worked, adam’s apple bobbing as he struggled with words and clenched his fists by his sides. Logan smiled and let his hand trail down to the fae’s navel.

“That’s what I thought, little fae.” he whispered, letting him go and the fae spun around to face him, shades crooked and eyes widening when he realised how close they were.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Little fae?”

The fae shivered, “Stop it!” he squeaked, glaring up at Logan and the demon couldn’t help but smile. The fae’s eyes flicked to his fangs and back to his eyes.

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“You stop calling me demon dick.” he deadpanned and a smile suddenly broke out on the fae’s face, his own sharp teeth shining behind his lips.

“Then what should I call you instead?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, “You’re Highness? Master? Sir-?”

“Logan is fine.”

The fae’s eyes widened in surprise, words dying behind his lips. Logan watched as the fae’s eyebrow rose, “Logan.”

“Yes.”

“That’s all?”

“That is all.”

The fae frowned, eyes narrowing, “What’s the catch?”

“Elaborate.”

“You gave me your name.”

Logan rolled his eyes, catching the fae’s chin between his index and thumb and leaning down, “You don’t really think I gave you my  _ true name _ , do you?” the fae’s breath hitched but he shook his head, “All I expect from you,  _ little fae _ , is a name by which to call you by.”

“R-Remy.” he spat out quickly, “Remy’s good.”

Logan grinned, eyes roving over Remy’s face quickly before letting him go, “Thank you, Remy.” he answered, offering the fae his shirt, “I’m glad we could come to an agreement.”

Remy snatched his shirt back, holding it protectively over his chest and glared up at Logan from behind his shades, “This is gonna bite me in the ass, isn’t it?”

Logan withdrew to the kitchenette, leaning against the countertop, “I very much doubt that.” he returned to house-hunting, “Now, change. We have a new home to acquire.”

“You said you needed to rest-”

“In this cesspool?” Logan answered, “I think not.”


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan manages to find them both of a home, and his foolish mistake may actually mean Remy's safer than the fae thinks.

 Remy huffed as he followed Logan through the Shopping District, trying to keep up the pace. It didn’t help that he was a good foot or so shorter, and Logan just  _ glided _ over the pavement. The demon suddenly stopped, turning to look at the fae and arching an eyebrow slowly, “You are out of breath.”

 He rolled his eyes, panting softly, “You walk fast.”

 Logan looked over the pavillion slowly, “Hm.” he saw a sign he’d clearly been searching for, “Here.”

 His pace had slowed and Remy was grateful as Logan moved toward the building, but that gratefulness was replaced with dread.

 He knew Logan had replaced his glamour, which was of even better quality than the last one, but he couldn’t help the flood of fear as they approached the realtor’s office. The glamour hardly shifted or shimmered, but what if it suddenly  _ did _ ?

 Just as they reached the door and Logan reached out to push it open, he paused and looked down to Remy, “You are unusually quiet.” The demon’s eyes searched Remy slowly, his expression unchanging from the neutral one he’d had since they left, “Are you afraid, Remy?”

 Remy tore his eyes away, “Can we just get this over with, boo?” he asked, wrapping his arms around his chest, “I don’t like being out after dark.”

 A soft chuckle escaped the demon, but he’d turned his face away before Remy could catch sight of any smile that accompanied it, “I cannot say I am surprised by that admission.” he pushed into the office, scanning the small building.

 A few realtors were still at their desks, but one noticed Logan and Remy, hopping to her feet and moving closer. Logan could smell the humanity on her, searching her face as he found the name for the other scent in his nose. Greed.

 Well, that was easy enough to manipulate.

 “How can I help you gentlemen today?”

 Logan hummed, “I require a home.” the scent of jasmine flooded the office, and Remy jerked, looking around the office, “Tonight, preferably.”

 “Logan-” his eyes widened as he looked around the office. He’d...flooded the  _ entire _ office? Clients remained still in their chairs as  _ every _ realtor in the room moved to help Logan.

 Remy hadn’t even noticed that Logan had moved and he trotted over the desk, “Hm, well that does sound preferable-”

 “I thought you said you couldn’t manipulate-”

 Logan held a hand up to pause the conversation, turning his attention to Remy. His ice blue eyes were more intense than before, leaning closer to him, “I said that I couldn’t manipulate  _ you _ .” he answered, his voice a low pur and Remy shivered, “Humans are like dogs in comparison. Know the commands? They obey. Requires next to no magic or effort.” he crossed a leg over his knee, “A fae on the other hand?” he chuckled softly, “Take’s far more than a casual throw of some manipulation magic, don’t you think?”

 Remy watched Logan with a small frown as the demon resumed the conversation, humming as he thought about what he wanted from a home. The conversation didn’t exactly include Remy at all, but he  _ did _ notice when Logan mentioned gardens or pools.

 He didn’t even know what  _ type _ of fae Remy  _ was _ and he was still trying to make accommodations?

 He nearly scoffed at himself. No, no, this wasn’t for him. Logan was only interested in him for one thing and he was just saying and doing what he could to get Remy there. He didn’t actually care for Remy’s safety at all. No one ever had, so what the hell made the demon any different?

 Then he remembered being pressed against Logan’s chest, the concern at the state of his wings, the anger at the brand. He glanced to Logan, frowning to himself. What exactly was Logan trying to do? It wasn’t like demons to actually  _ care _ about anyone but themselves...so why was Logan being so unusually kind?

 “That one sounds perfect.” he spoke coolly, “Photos.”

 The human’s rushed, gathering some photos and Logan sifted through them idly, humming before handing them to Remy.

 The fae hesitated, but when Logan raised an eyebrow, he snatched them and curled a little as he sifted through them quickly. The rooms were huge, the ceilings high and there was a combination of tile and carpet and hardwood floor. Remy’s eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn’t spot any metal in any of the decorations.

 That was a nice change.

 There was a pool outside, designed to look as natural as possible, and a huge greenhouse that Remy looked at with interest.

 “And what do you think?” Logan leaned on an elbow, regarding Remy with something he could only call warm. Well...warm for  _ Logan _ anyway.

 Remy regarded him back suspiciously, “It’s nice. Big...but nice.”

 “Hm. And what is it that concerns you about size?” he asked, taking the photos back.

 “If it’s just for you, what’s the point?”

 Logan’s eyes widened a fraction, before he threw his head back with a laugh. Remy expected to shiver from the bitterness or mocking that came with it but...well, it sounded genuinely amused. His eyes flit frantically over Logan’s face as the demon slowly calmed and hummed with a slight smile.

 “Oh, Remy.” he hummed, “I’m not leaving you in that cesspool you call an apartment.” he continued to sift through the photos, “I am also drawn to a particularly large space. Potentially for others. I am not sure.”

 “Drawn?”

 “Yes.” Logan took a deep breath, his expression slipping back into the neutral one, “I have felt the tug since I awoke.”

 Even though Remy had about a thousand  _ more _ questions from that, the realtors scrambled to offer Logan paperwork.

 Must have been a foreclosed home...otherwise negotiations were a thing. It just seemed like this home was owned by a bank of some kind. Logan looked to the price, looking up at the realtors and arching a brow.

 “No home is worth  _ this _ much money.”

 Remy sighed, pulling his phone out. He was no good at negotiations, and also didn’t want to listen to the back and forth. Logan had the unfair advantage of being a demon, filling a room with manipulation magic. The humans didn’t stand a chance.

 He smiled when he saw the text from his friend, replying quickly and sighing as he relaxed. It wasn’t much, but a little back-up was better than nothing at all.

 Logan signed a piece of paper, regarding the contract before he signed the next and the next, handing over the last piece of paperwork and crossing his arms.

 The fae wasn’t sure if he was mad, or merely tired, but he smirked to himself when the realtor’s offered Logan keys and the demon leaned over to take them. “Welcome home, Logan.” the woman smiled and Remy grimaced.

 Logan took the keys, “It was a pleasure doing business with you.” he stood and Remy scrambled to follow suit, trotting after the demon and out the doors.

 “You should be more careful with that.” Remy offered as Logan remembered to slow his pace a touch.

 “Elaborate.”

 “Your magic.” Remy answered, jumping initially as Logan’s hand wove to the inside of Remy’s arm, “You didn’t know if everyone in that room was human-”

 Logan’s hand slid down to the inside of his wrist, wrapping gently around it, “But I did.” he answered simply, pulling Remy into a small off-street, “Or I would not have used my magic to that degree.”

 Remy followed. He knew that Logan had a right to pull him by his wrist or leash or whatever the hell he intended on using later on but...it  _ was _ really uncomfortable to do so.

 However…the demon’s grip was much lighter than it had been earlier that day, far more gentle. Remy wasn’t sure if he was sickened because Logan was pitying him, or because he  _ was _ weak enough to break that easily.

 He sighed as Logan guided him to a taxi and Remy winced as he tried to pull back, “Logan-” The demon paused, turning to look to the fae, “-I can’t get in that taxi.”

 The demon regarded Remy calmly for a moment, “Cannot...or do not want to?” he asked. Remy swallowed hard as he looked to the car, struggling to find the words that he was trying to say, “Is it  _ all _ metal that makes you uneasy?”

 Remy’s eyes flicked back to Logan, then the taxi, “Only a few.” The fae admitted, “B-but it’s also just…” Remy’s breath shook, “Cars are  _ death traps _ .”

 The corner of Logan’s lip twitched a little upward, “You are afraid of cars?”

 The fae huffed in offense, “No!” he squeaked, “Th-they don’t  _ frighten _ me!” he huffed and shifted a little, “It’s...it’s the speed they  _ drive _ at...” he offered weakly.

 He knew it was a poor excuse...but he was sticking with it.

 Logan hummed in thought, “Well, it is the taxi or walking, little fae.” Remy stiffened and Logan stepped a little closer, drawing up to his full height as he did, “And it is  _ not _ close by.”

 “What are you-”

 “How uneasy does the taxi make you?” the demon interrupted, his eyes on Remy’s. There was something there this time that made it almost impossible for Remy to tear his eyes away.

 “I’d rather have my wings plucked off.” he answered, wondering why he sounded so drowsy, trying to shake the weird fog that had started to seep into his mind.

 “And if you were to sleep?” 

 Remy yawned and hummed in thought, “I suppose that wouldn’t be so bad, eh?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and humming again.

 “You seem tired.”

 The fae nodded, fighting with his eyelids, feeling Logan’s hand slip around his waist, pressing Remy against his chest again. The other hand released his wrist, sliding up to bury fingers into his hair.

 “Perhaps it would be best if you rested.” Logan suggested and Remy could hear the soft beat of Logan’s heart against his forehead. Huh. Demons really  _ did _ have hearts.

 “I- your home...?”

 A huff of air...maybe a laugh? “We will be there when you wake.” Logan answered and for some reason, Remy didn’t think anything of that. He only nodded with a soft hum, taking a deep breath and breathing out slowly.

 

* * *

 Logan held the fae tightly, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath as the fae went lax in his arms, shifting to lift him. The warmth of his breath traced over Logan neck and collarbone, as he strode to the taxi.

 “Excuse-”

 The driver turned to them, “Ah, too much to drink?” he laughed, opening the doors, “Climb on in. Where you headed?”

 Logan set Remy gently in his seat, before he slid into the front seat, giving the address to the driver and he cracked his knuckles as they drove. The driver filled the quiet as Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to gain what little rest he could.

 It had been hard to get the magic to work, and surprisingly difficult for Remy. If the fae hadn’t already been tired, he doubted he would have managed to get him to sleep.

 That brought up an uncomfortable possibility. He may not be able to manipulate Remy at all. It wasn’t the fact he was fae, Logan knew that. He had managed to do so with others in the past. Remy should have been no different. But something had made it more difficult than usual.

 And exactly what was that going to mean?

 

* * *

 The house was exactly how it had been in the photos and Logan hummed as he offered some cash to the driver and climbed out of the taxi. It was definitely grander than anything he actually  _ needed _ . But there was something about it that settled the tug he kept feeling. He opened the backseat, scooping Remy up into his arms and closing the door.

 The driver didn’t stay any longer than necessary, driving off as Logan approached the front door, unlocking it and stepping inside.

 It was definitely far too big. The home was nicely furnished considering, but the foyer itself was huge, and Logan sighed deeply. There were definitely going to be more people in this home than Logan would have normally considered.

 He set Remy down gently on a nearby chaise, easing the spell he had placed on him so he could wake up when he was ready to. The fae had been truly tired, allowing him  _ some _ sleep seemed at least  _ fair _ .

 Instead, he decided to explore the home.

 It felt more like an estate than a  _ home _ . He inspected bedrooms and furniture. Perhaps the home had belonged to a rich family at some point, but over the years their estate had dwindled?

 Logan was unaware of how long he had spent milling through the home, until a faint breeze distracted him from his thoughts.

 “You  _ charmed _ me?”

 The demon turned to the fae’s voice, hands clasped behind his back, “You required some rest.”

 Remy’s shades were pushed up into his hair, eyes narrowed at Logan, “You  _ charmed _ me to get me in a taxi.”

 Logan sighed and rubbed his temple, “It was no easy feat. Nor something I want to repeat.” he admitted, turning away from Remy and moving toward a large pair of doors. He stepped out onto a balcony, a cool breeze flowing over him and he sighed.

 Remy followed him out, still standing behind him, no doubt scowling, “I don’t appreciate that you  _ charmed _ me.”

 The demon looked up to the night sky and looked over the stars, sighing deeply to himself, “It was unfortunately necessary.” he answered coolly, closing his eyes as he felt the breeze over his skin, “And you  _ did _ require the rest.”

 Remy’s shoes padded on the tile, a hand gripping his arm and turning the demon. His eyes flew open and wide in surprise as Remy leaned close to his face, “That doesn’t change  _ shit _ .” he growled, eyes alight and Logan searched Remy’s face slowly.

 “You are upset.”

 Remy rolled his eyes, “Of fucking course I am!” he barked, “You used magic on  _ me _ !”

 The demon leaned back against the balustrade, “You  _ are _ magic.”

 “That’s not the point!”

 “I am afraid that I do not follow then.”

 Remy stared at him, “You  _ charmed _ me to do something I didn’t want to!” Logan blinked slowly, “I don’t like cars!” Remy threw his hands up, “What’s going to stop you from doing so for-”

 The fae cut himself off, staring as though he had given up too much, dropping his hands to his sides and Logan hummed in thought. The fae did have a point.

 “I apologize.” Logan spoke, voice low and surprisingly gentle. Even for the fae, apparently, his eyes widening, “I had not considered how you would interpret my actions.” Remy frowned, his face darkening, “But I swear to you, charming you is beyond draining for me and I will  _ not _ be doing so again.”

 The fae studied Logan’s face, shoulders slowly relaxing as he regarded Logan with growing curiosity, “You look drained.” Remy mused as he stepped outside and Logan sighed deeply, slumping forward a little and the fae tilted his head as Logan let his eyes close, “You  _ are _ drained.”

 He felt a lock of hair fall over his face and he sighed deeply again, “Unlike most fae, charming you was most difficult.” Logan admitted, voice low and soft, “And I had the advantage that you were also tired.” he opened his eyes again and looked up at Remy.

 His ice blue eyes were tired, face a little slack and body slumped a little forward from the exhaustion. Remy blinked in surprise, “ _ You _ struggled to  _ charm me _ ?”

 The demon huffed a laugh as Remy stepped even closer. It was perhaps the closest Remy had gotten of his own accord, Logan mused to himself and he sighed deeply.

 “That I did.” he answered, forcing himself to straighten and stand up, “I would like you to choose a room.”

 “Wha-”

 Logan struggled to walk past the fae into the room, bracing himself on the bed. He heard the fae follow close behind him, “We can go retrieve your belongings come morning but-” the demon ran a hand down his face, “We both require the rest.”

 “No cars?”

 Logan sighed, “If you know of an alternative, then yes. No cars.”

 Remy nodded, “Have you chosen a room?”

 “I had considered this one.” the demon admitted, “However, there are other optimal options.”

 The fae nodded again and hummed to himself, “Then I suppose you can keep this one.” Remy answered noncommittally, heading to the bedroom door, “But first-” he stopped and faced Logan from the doorway, “Why are you trying to help me?”

 Logan gently eased off his shoes, then his socks, “I have already mentioned the tug I have felt since I awoke.” Remy nodded as the glamour on his wings broke and Logan sagged forward, barely catching himself with his arm, “You are a part of this tug.”

 The fae blinked in surprise, looking to his wings then Logan, “Why me-?”

 “I do not know.”

 Remy moved back into the room, “Logan?”

 “Yes?”

 “You should rest.”

 The demon huffed a laugh, unsure if that strange warmth in his chest was appreciation or something else entirely unfamiliar, “That would be for the best.” Logan answered, sitting on the edge of the bed and Remy stood before him for a moment, “You need not dote on me.” Logan raised his eyes to Remy, surprised by the concern on the fae’s face.

 “You’re this drained from charming me.” he answered quietly, “Suppose you won’t be doin’ that again anytime soon, huh, boo?”

 Logan gave Remy a confused smirk, feeling the fae’s hands on his shoulders and tipping back when the fae pushed, “Are you merely testing how exhausted I am?” Logan asked as he fell, feeling his muscles melting into the soft mattress beneath him.

 Remy blinked at him, “I could do just about anything to you, couldn’t I?”

 The demon blinked slowly, “I suppose.” he answered, “Do not entertain the thought for too long.”

 Remy’s wings fluttered, “Can you move?”

 “No.” Logan tried to glare at Remy, “Do not even think about it.”

 The fae chuckled softly, shaking his wings and rolling his eyes, “It’s no fun if you actually can’t fight me.” Remy teased, “Sleep, Logan.” the demon grunted as he tried to get up, or at least move in a coordinated enough movement to shed his jacket, “Do you want some help?”

 Logan raised an eyebrow, struggling a little more before he sighed, “I am not my brother, I will openly admit that I require  _ some _ assistance.” he admitted and Remy climbed onto the bed.

 “Did you just call me proud?”

 “Yes.”

 Remy laughed, shaking his head as he helped Logan out of the jacket, “As blunt as I should have expected.”

 The demon blinked slowly at Remy, “You do not know what type of demon I am?” he asked.

 “No…?” Remy answered, “Should I?”

 Logan hummed, “I suppose not.” he admitted, “It has been a long time since I walked among mortals and-” he yawned and sighed deeply, “-I do prefer that you do not know.”

 The fae opened his mouth to ask what Logan meant by that, but found the demon had already fallen asleep. He sighed, “Knocked out…” he hummed, “Maybe it’s safer to stay here than I thought.” he gently loosened Logan’s tie and pulled it off from around his neck. He couldn’t help the sudden smirk, “Looks like you’ll have to bond with some people the usual way.”


	3. The First Step to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy has a hard time with trust in general, but his wings? Now that's an entirely different issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pain, Chronic Pain, Fear, Mentions of Past Abuse, Erratic Breathing, Sex Mention, Food Mention, Exhaustion, Poor Sleep Management

Remy pouted from the end of his bed, his arms crossed over his chest and glaring as the demon stood at the other end of the room. Apparently, Remy had slept most of the day away while Logan was busy at work, not only having his belongings shipped over but also collecting a much nicer wardrobe for them both.

More to the point, there was now a healer poking and prodding him and asking meaningless questions.

Logan stood at the far end of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, wearing a clean pressed dark blue dress shirt with a sleek black blazer. He was watching the healer with an intense gaze, as though he expected the healer to try something...though Remy was afraid of finding out what it was Logan was expecting.

The healer had finished grilling Remy on his eating and sleeping habits, spitting the same jargon that he was far too thin and malnourished, especially as far as his magic was concerned.

“Now, let’s take a look at those wings-”

“No! Nope, they’re fine.” Remy answered quickly, hugging his chest and pulling his feet up onto the bed, “I swear, they’re good.”

Remy’s gaze flicked nervously to Logan and for the umpteenth time Remy wished he had his shades. It was bad enough that Logan was there, but to see his wings the healer would need his shirt to come off and  _ last _ time Remy ended up shirtless with the demon…

Goosebumps rose on his skin at the memory.

The healer inhaled sharply, clearly fishing for something to say, but Logan moved closer slowly, dropping his hands to his sides.

“Remy.” his voice was cool but it was...that weird warm that he only seemed to spare for Remy, “Last I saw those wings, they were in terrible shape.” he lowered himself to a knee in front of the fae, looking up into his face. It was...weird, that Logan was trying to be...comforting? Was that what it was?

The healer shifted awkwardly, giving Logan more space, swallowing hard. Either they’d forgotten Logan was there, or were more comfortable with him at a distance.

“They must be painful.” Logan continued, arching an eyebrow at him and Remy dropped his eyes to his knees. He pouted and blew a raspberry.

“I mean...yeah…” he mumbled and huffed.

“Then wouldn’t it be best to have it looked into?” he asked, lowering his eyebrow as Remy huffed again and pouted.

“But…” he looked warily to the healer before straightening, “I’d rather not.” he spat firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’ll deal with it.”

Logan hummed as he slowly got to his feet, nodding as he studied Remy’s face and the healer shifted uneasily, “Then I have a few questions-”

“No.” Remy spat, glaring to the healer, “No more questions, no more prodding, just  _ go away _ !”

The healer took a wary step back, looking nervously to Logan, “I, uh-”

“If he does not wish for you to look into it, I won’t force it.” The fae looked up in surprise, pulling his shoulders close as the demon turned to the healer and regarded him coldly from behind his glasses, “Please, this way.”

Logan gestured to the door, his arm between Remy and Logan. The healer looked to Remy, his eyes worried but dark, and Remy sneered back, shrinking away and avoiding Logan’s confused gaze. Reluctantly, the healer followed the demon out of the door, leaving Remy alone in his bedroom.

The air felt lighter once they’d both left but the fae swallowed hard and squeezed his own chest. He knew human healers, probably better than Logan did. There was no saying what kind of damage the healer could have done to his wings or...worse yet, what he intended to learn by being ‘clumsy’ about the prodding.

Remy was no stranger to being used as an opportunity to find weaknesses regarding other fae...and they were already so few as it was…

He shuddered at the idea of being used like that again. It was such a long time ago now, to be fair but still-

The door opened and closed softly, startling Remy from his thoughts. He heard the familiar slow footfalls of Logan as he moved around the bed, pausing before the curled fae still sitting on his bed.

“Remy.” his voice was even warmer than before, and even though he kept his chin tucked behind his knees, he looked up at Logan. The demon studied his face, his own expression softening slowly, “May I ask why you refused any further help?”

The fae shifted uncomfortably, breaking his gaze from Logan’s and clearing his throat, “You can’t...trust healers.  _ Human  _ healers.”

Logan nodded slowly, “Hmm.” he mused as he strode to Remy’s balcony, gazing out to the view of the garden’s Remy’s room afforded. Various flowers were getting ready to bloom and he could only imagine how fragrant Remy’s room would smell come the proper fall of spring.

“I’m sorry.” Remy whispered, and Logan half-turned to Remy, the fae curled up even smaller than before, some of his filthy hair falling into his face, “I...whatever you do, just-”

Logan inhaled softly and turned fully to the fae, “Remy.” his voice was firm but not harsh, but the fae still shrank further as Logan moved toward him, “I will not punish you.” he sat beside the fae, “Rather, I would like to offer that  _ I _ assist with your wings.”

Remy blinked, straightening suddenly and staring at Logan in shock. The demon wanted to help him? The shock broke out in a soft scoff, “Do you know what you’re doing?”

A very slight, smug smirk pulled onto the demon’s face, his eyebrow arching as his eyes shone. Remy wasn’t sure how that made him feel...his heart was definitely beating faster though.

“I am older than I look.” Logan answered warmly, “I also have some experience with detangling wings and easing tension.” Slowly, Logan shrugged off his blazer, “But I would like to have a proper look at them, so I can properly gauge them.”

Remy swallowed nervously, wincing when a muscle spasmed in his back, “Not now.” he said quickly, knowing full well what was coming, “Later. Please, I, uh-” Logan blinked in surprise, his eyes suddenly darkening as he studied the fae, “I want to have a nap.” he offered, knowing it was a pathetic lie but...if it got Logan to leave him alone-

“Remy…” Logan’s smug smirk grew a little bigger, “You truly expect me to believe a such a weak lie after a wince like that?” Remy paled, trying to find something else to look at.

“Well- I-”

His voice got stuck in his throat when he felt Logan’s hand gently press against his cheek, his skin warming under Logan’s cool skin. He couldn’t fight as Logan turned the fae’s face to his, “How may I help?”

Remy blushed and swallowed hard, “It’s nothing really-” he said quickly, “I’d rather be alone with this, please, Lo-”

Logan’s thumb brushed his cheekbone, Remy felt his cool touch over his scales, feeling a chill roll down his spine and his muscles spasmed quickly. Remy hissed in a breath between his teeth, his back arching and Logan moved before Remy realised what was happening.

He felt the mattress against his side, gasping softly as the spasming eased and he forced his eyes to open.

The demon was moving swiftly by the head of Remy’s bed, and the fae couldn’t help but watch curiously as Logan arranged pillows and a blanket, catching the fae’s eyes when he glanced to him.

“What are you doing?” he asked, choosing to stay curled on his side as he waited for the next spasm to hit.

Logan adjusted his glasses as he straightened, starting to unclasp buttons on his sleeves as he moved back to him, “Doing what I can to help make you comfortable.” he answered, “How often do the spasms hit?”

Remy huffed and rolled his eyes, rolling a crease of the sheets between his thumb and forefinger, “Well...depends.”

Logan hummed as he started rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and Remy refused to look at him. It wasn’t fair that the demon was  _ hot _ and it was clear he knew that now.

“Depends on what, little fae?” he asked, voice dropping into a low whisper, and Remy scowled from the playful nickname, but goosebumps rose on his arms.

How  _ dare _ the demon play him like this!?

“How much of an asshole you are.” he quipped, a laugh startling out of Logan and Remy blushed as he kept his gaze off the demon.

Logan undid the buttons of his collar, leaving the top two undone as he gently moved Remy into his arms. The fae made a small noise of discomfort as Logan started moving, “Is it beginning again?”

Remy huffed, “No.” he answered with a pout, “It’s just tense right now.”

“Hm.” Logan moved onto the bed and gently set Remy on his stomach, braced with blankets and pillows, “I need to remove this shirt, Remy.”

Remy buried his face in the blanket, groaning loudly and huffing, “ _ Fine. _ ” he whined, turning his face to the side, “Just...be careful.”

The demon shifted, straddling Remy’s thighs and the fae hid his face again in the blanket, gripping it tightly in his hands. He couldn’t help but tense, his muscles tensing. He knew it wouldn’t take much for Logan to do...no, no, he didn’t want to-

Logan’s cool hands gently set on his hips, and Remy jerked, gripping his blanket tighter.

“Easy.” Logan said softly, “I will not do anything you do not want.” he assured, sliding his shirt up slowly, hands following Remy’s contours, “How long have your wings been like this?”

Remy huffed, “I believe that.” he muttered under his breath, “Uh, I don’t really know.”

Logan eased the shirt up carefully, leaving it beside him as he carefully studied the wings before him, “Can you relax them at all? Spread them out?”

Remy whined, swallowing hard, “I, uh...can’t.” he answered quietly, “They...don’t...move when I want them to…”

Logan carefully climbed off of Remy’s thighs, “They are very atrophied.” he spoke softly, getting to his feet, “I will return with some oil, it should help ease the tension.”

Remy spluttered, “No! You don’t need that!” he protested, trying to get up and his back spasmed suddenly, crying out and gripping the sheets, trapped on his elbows. He didn’t hear Logan leave or return, but when the spasms ended and flopped back amongst the pillows and blanket, the demon had returned with a glass of water, some pain medication and the oil he needed.

“I believe I understand where your apprehension is coming from.” he spoke calmly, “And I know my word will not account for much.” he carefully and slowly straddled Remy’s thighs again. The fae was too exhausted to do much more than pant, wincing as his back spasmed, “Eventually, I hope you can trust me.”

Remy huffed and pouted at him, wincing again from another sharp but short spasm, “We’ll see.”

Logan smirked and poured some oil on his hands, warming it up slowly, “I will accept that.”

Careful and slow, Logan set his hands on Remy’s hips, carefully massaging slowly, “Ow…” Remy whined and Logan huffed a soft laugh.

“Do the best you can to relax.” Logan assured gently, massaging up slowly, using as little pressure as he could, smirking when Remy huffed, “Yes, yes, I am aware.” he said quietly, “Breathe slowly and warn me before it spasms.”

Remy nodded slowly, taking a few slow and deep breaths as Logan’s hands moved slowly up his back, applying gentle pressure to his mid-back.

“I will begin on your shoulders now.” Logan said quietly, “I fear I will not be able to reach your entire back until I attempt to detangle these wings.”

Remy whined softly, and Logan studied Remy’s face as he massaged slowly, smirking as Remy lay with his eyes closed, taking slow breaths.

“It appears I have already significantly eased the pain.” Logan said warmly, easing down to the shoulder blades before he had to stop, “I simply cannot go further.”

The fae pouted, forcing an eye open and scowling up at the demon who smiled back warmly.

“That does not mean I am about to stop.” Logan answered, pouring more oil into his palms, “I will begin to detangle the wings now, and I will take my time.” Remy whined and pouted, “The more I do, the better,” he assured as he warmed the oil, “It has been a significant amount of time since you were able to groom them, is it not?”

Remy nodded, taking a deep breath and sighing it out, “Yeah, I...I haven’t really been...able to.” he answered softly, panting softly and nuzzling the blanket. Logan had made a good choice...the blanket was soft and so much better than a pillow would have been.

Logan couldn’t help the fond smile that pulled onto his face as he carefully ran his fingers over the feathers tangled on Remy’s back. The fae squeaked softly, shivering as goosebumps cropped up all over his arms and legs, scowling at Logan as the demon smirked back.

“You did not expect that to feel good, did you?” he asked warmly, very gently petting over the feathers, watching Remy shiver from each touch.

“F-feels...g-good…” he whispered, small noises of content escaping his throat as Logan continued the slow and gentle movements.

“I am grateful to hear that.” the demon spoke gently, a tone Remy was getting used to hearing. He sighed deeply as Logan kept his hands moving, “It is also good to see you relaxing.” The demon carefully started moving his fingers to individual strands, slowly and carefully untangling long, thin feathers.

“Ah...L-logan…” Remy’s breath hitched and he gripped the blanket tightly.

Logan withdrew his hands, “Where, Remy?” he asked gently, watching carefully as the fae tensed and grit his teeth, “Talk to me, little fae.”

Remy whined, “Mid-back.” he yelped, “T-Tight!”

Logan slipped his fingers under the battered wings, feeling the spasming muscles under his fingertips, “Breathe deeply, Remy.” he whispered, guiding small sparks of magic into his fingertips, very gently applying pressure. The fae whimpered, “It will ease, just breathe.” he eased when the muscle contracted, applying light pressure when they released.

“Oh...oh, Lo-gan…” the fae hiccuped, huffing a few breaths softly, “That...that’s help...helping…”

Logan smiled fondly, “Good.”

Remy relaxed quickly under Logan’s careful movements, managing to get his breathing back and he smiled dazedly underneath him, “Thank you…” he whispered, “That…” he sighed, “That was...thank you…”

Logan smiled and nodded, easing his hands out from under the wings, “You did a great job telling me.” Logan assured, “I will continue untangling now.”

Remy nodded dazedly, swallowing hard and trying to open his eyes, “I...jus’...”

The demon shook his head, pouring more oil onto his palms and warming it, “No need thank me.” he continued lightly petting Remy’s wings, trying to untangle the largest mass first.

Remy let himself focus on the feeling of Logan’s cool fingers gently and deftly separating his feathers, feeling the tension in each one, trying to enjoy the soft buzzes of electricity that ran through him when Logan’s fingers moved.

The fae couldn’t ignore what that  _ meant _ exactly. It was one thing to be afraid of Logan hurting him... _ that _ way...but his wings worked on intention not...not perception. It didn’t matter how Remy felt about Logan, it mattered how Logan felt...and the demon really truly meant him no harm.

And that made the goosebumps running up and down to his arms and legs harder to ignore, along with the soft flush that was spreading over his cheeks and down his neck.

If the demon did notice, he didn’t say anything. He seemed pretty engrossed in his work, learning how to catch the spasms before they started, working them out before Remy truly felt any pain. It was...it was honestly the nicest he had felt in a very long time.

Maybe...maybe he’d sleep well…?

The demon paused halfway through the detangling, “This may be uncomfortable, little fae, but it will ease.”

Remy nodded sluggishly, eyelids fluttering, his long and dark lashes set against his deep blush, his pale irises rising to Logan’s. Hazy and a little distracted, Remy offered a small smile, eyes falling closed as he relaxed with a few deep breaths.

The fae felt Logan’s hands shifting through his wings, “Now, little fae, take a deep breath in-” without a thought, Remy complied, “And now, out.”

As Remy breathed out, Logan lifted Remy’s wings, the gatherings of thin feathers releasing easily, the muscles in Remy’s back and shoulders protesting as Logan let them fall, letting Remy shift until he was comfortable.

“There we go.” he picked up the oil again and warmed it, “I understand that it is awkward, I will assist with that in a moment.” Remy whined, “And in time, we’ll get you flying again.”

The fae hadn’t even thought about that. The spasms and his pain had been so extreme he’d forgotten all about flying. It had been something he hadn’t at all been allowed to consider. Atrophied long before they were tangled, it had been something he...well...wasn’t ‘allowed’ but now...Logan wanted to let him fly?

Dazed from the relief, he looked up at Logan tiredly as his hands skillfully worked over muscles and gently relaxed them, “Am I...your...slave…?” he whispered, flushing deeply when the question stumbled from his lips.

Logan’s hands froze, eyes wide as they met Remy’s, his face melting, “Goodness no.” he answered quickly, “I am aware you had believed so when I assisted you.” The demon continued, “But I had no intention to treat you as such then or now.”

Remy hummed, blinking slowly and swallowing hard, “So...what...am I then?”

The demon hummed as he applied slightly more pressure into Remy’s muscles, easing a small spasm as it started in this shoulder, “I would like to think that we could potentially be friends.” he answered.

Remy blushed and giggled, “What about more?” he teased tiredly, wincing and huffing, “That was bad.”

Logan snickered in surprise, grinning, “I am not protesting a better attempt once you are not drifting to sleep.”

Remy pouted and blew a raspberry, “Maybe that was...the only shot…?” he teased back and Logan grinned…

The demon grinned! Remy wasn’t sure what it was that bloomed in his chest then but it felt  _ damn _ good!

“Perhaps I shall have to be the one to initiate then, hm?”

The fae pouted, “Noooo…” he whined, letting his eyes close as Logan returned to paying attention to his feathers, “It’s my thing…!”

Logan chuckled softly and Remy grinned, “Hm, I believe I flirted first.”

Remy stuck his tongue out, “But I was mad at you.” he answered and blew a raspberry, “And you were scary.”

“I am no longer scary?” Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not right now.” Remy yawned, kneading the blanket under his head and Logan smiled fondly, shaking his head.

“Well, that seems unfortunate.” Logan teased warmly and Remy realised it was a tone he wasn’t used to at all. The others were like lukewarm water, the ever present ice was there, even when he warmed a little but this...this was more like melted chocolate. Warm and sweet and smooth, “Or perhaps I have been biding my time…?”

Remy huffed and pouted again but couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. He attempted to answer, but all that escaped was the almost unfamiliar mother tongue he hadn’t been able to speak in...a long time. Soft chirps and clicks escaped him, startling the demon for a moment.

The fae tried again, pouting as more clicks and chirps escaped, huffing as the demon chuckled lightly, clumsily responding in the same dialect.

Remy was surprised, snickering softly and shaking his head, taking a few slow and deep breaths as Logan continued to massage.

“I was once fluent but I am afraid it has been far too long.” The demon chuckled softly, “Rest for now, little fae.”

After a few moments of quiet, Logan paused to admire the work he had managed. From a singluar, matted and tangled mass of thin, feathery strands, battered and burned and filthy, to six still tangled groupings, but the muscles between those wings were relaxed and at ease. No spasms had occurred in some time, and Logan massaged his hands as he glanced to Remy’s face. No more banter for a while, it seemed. The fae had absolutely fallen asleep, his lips parted slightly and drooling a little as he slept deeply.

Logan carefully climbed off of Remy’s thighs, stretching his back and arms above his head, smiling warmly as the fae breathed easily and slowly.

The demon couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been since the fae had actually managed to sleep the night through. His long, dark lashes were set against his cheekbones but Logan could see the dark circles under his eyes, the exhaustion that had weighed down his expression.

He couldn’t help but wonder how long it would take for Remy to awaken. He pulled out his phone, deciding to research what he could do to help Remy further.

There was some disappointment, particularly how little the humans actually knew about the anatomy of fae’s wings. It seemed unbelievable that doctors knew so little, but Logan decided to take a gamble as he researched.

Switching his keyboard to fae, he found more than enough websites. His Faerie was still shaky, but he smirked as he kept looking into other forums. Diet, exercise, social behaviours in discussion.

Logan wondered if Remy was aware of so many fae existing online, but he decided to leave the research alone, and he smiled warmly as he decided to continue finding a way to make his house into something he could call home.


End file.
